


It's Not Love But It's Ours

by Danti_Forever



Series: This Hate We share, Could It Be More? [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cocky, Could This Be Considered Love?, Could This Turn Into Something More?, Dark Is Actually Caring, Demons, Fear, Knives, Love/Hate, M/M, Mayhaps, Mentions of Murder, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Exactly Love Confessions, Only Just A Little, Paperwork, Stress, They're both assholes, arrogant, glitching, lost in thought, strange relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danti_Forever/pseuds/Danti_Forever
Summary: Anti and Dark hate each other, more than anything in this world, but what happens when Anti gets into a fight he can't win?





	It's Not Love But It's Ours

Anti sneered when he watched Dark walk into the room. Dark with his perfect suit, styled hair, eyeliner, straight poster. Dark with his unreadable face and cold eyes. Dark with his silent steps and long strides. Dark with his air of authority. Dark with his arrogant attitude. Dark with his red and blue auras. Dark with his gray scale and ringing.Dark. Just Dark. 

Dark always had a way of pissing Anti off just by walking into the room. His head was always held too high, his suit was always too perfect. His hair was made to look just right. It always grated on Anti’s nerves to see Dark so prim and perfect to see Dark so strong and unbreakable. To see Dark unfazed by anything. To see Dark look at him with a look so cold and hateful. Anti clinched his hand around his knife and imagined shoving it into Dark, making that stone faced bastard finally lose his facade. He would love to watch Dark unravel in front of him. He would love to watch Dark fall apart. To slowly tear him off his high throne and have him begging at his feet. That would please Anti to no end. To have a man so prideful and arrogant be reduced to nothing more than a wrecked mess below Anti, where he belonged.  
Anti stared at Dark and clinched his hand around his knife. He was half tempted to throw his knife at the asshole but he figured he didn’t want to start a fight right this second. He would much rather fight on his own terms, have Dark in his territory, where he was powerful and Dark was useless. Oh how perfect that would be, having Dark completely out of his element, where he would have to struggle, where he would lose that damned perfect image, where he wouldn't be all prim and perfect. Then Anti would bring him to his knees and have Dark begging him to spare his life. That would be the best day for Anti and he could wait for it. He might not have been a patient man, but he wasn’t going to rush this. He would love to drag it out, watch Dark squirm like the lower bitch he was.  
He stood from his spot on the couch and stretched, hearing his back pop. He groaned then heard a scoff. His head snapped forward and found Dark glaring at him, his lip slightly curled as he sneered at Anti, his eyes dark and cold. Anti felt his body glitch and he bared his teeth and glared back. He got a disgusted look in return and watched as Dark turned from him and left the room. Anti growled and gripped his knife tight. Damn that man. Damn him straight to hell. Anti huffed and walked towards the door the glitch when he reached it, leaving the mansion and going to a different place.  
He arrived at a nice spot that wasn’t well known by humans. Demons and other creatures sometimes came to the area but it wasn’t really used. Hell, Anti himself almost never came here, normally he was with some other demon or he was in his own room. He walked to a small edge and sat down, looking out and seeing trees, creeks, rivers, lakes, mountains and meadows. It was beautiful, but Anti barely noticed it, he wasn’t too moved by nature. He ran his fingers over the blade and felt it cut the first few layers of skin, but he didn’t mind. Pain didn’t faze him, most things didn’t, not anymore.  
He was messing with his knife, lost in thought when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He gasped and hissed and nearly fell off the cliff. He glitched back and looked forward and saw another demon standing there. He knew it was a lowlife considering it struck a foe from behind. Anti bared his teeth and growled. He watched the guy whipped around and stared at him, his eyes wide before he narrowed them. Anti grinned. He needed a good fight, maybe this guy could give him what he needed. He gripped his knife tightly in his hand then glitched forward, throwing himself full force into a fight. 

Dark was standing in the meeting room after another meeting, scowling as he looked over some of the things Google had given him. He was not in a pleasant mood. From waking up with terrible pain in his back to dealing with the other egos, to seeing Anti, to dealing with a meeting, to going over notes, to covering things up, to plotting everything. It all got tiring after a while. He rubbed his face and fixed his suit and rolled his neck, cracking his bones and holding back a wince of pain as the muscles pulled too tight and the bones popped too hard. He sighed and straightened up the notes before leaving the room and walking to his office to start working over everything.  
He rubbed his forehead after a while, closing his eyes. His eyes hurt from staring too hard, his hand aching from writing and gripping his pen too tight, his back hurt from hunching over the desk for so many hours. He sat the pen down and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He leaned back and glared at the paperwork, and he wished he could make it disappear with a look. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling before leaning forward and picking the pen back up to continue his work.  
Before he could even write one word the door to his office opened and a demon of very low stature walked in. He looked at Dark and his face was grim.  
“Antisepticeye has bitten off more than he can chew but he’s going down fighting. He’s going to die at the hands of an older demon who is very much a trickster. He won’t last much longer. He is at a place known by demons, but not humans.” With that, the demon let himself out and closed the door. Dark frowned and stared at the spot where the demon had stood. He wasn’t surprised that Anti had gotten himself into trouble. The glitch was brash and headstrong, running into fights with just his knife and strength. He never thought of a plan, never thought things through. Dark pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up, setting the pen down. He wouldn’t let anyone harm that dumb glitch other than himself. He stepped through a black home in the air and disappeared. 

Anti was panting and struggling to stay on his feet. He had underestimated this demon and was now fighting for his life. He was covered in wounds and blood, his left arm was useless and it hurt to take a breath. He was glitching wildly and his vision kept going in and out. The demon in front of him was smirking and walking towards him, he was barely out of breath and seemed perfectly fine. He had some cuts here and there and even a stab wound in his stomach and arm, but he acted as if those meant nothing. Anti grinded his teeth and gripped his knife tighter before running towards the demon. He wouldn’t be seen as weak. He was strong and capable of taking care of himself. He would show this asshole who really was the stronger of them.  
Before Anti was able to reach him, the guy flicked his wrist and Anti was suddenly impaled by a long thick black thing. He gasped and coughed. He felt blood fly from his mouth and drip down his lip and chin. He groaned and looked up and saw the demon walk towards him, a smirk on his face. He fell to his knees when the thing was pulled from him. He panted and looked up at the demon smirking above him. He swung his knife at the demon but his arm was suddenly useless and a horrible pain shot up it. Before he could stop himself, he cried out. He clenched his teeth and snarled up at the demon in front of him, his form glitching wildly. He wasn’t strong enough. He realized that a little too late. He could feel darkness start to come over him, but before he blacked out, he could have sworn he saw the whole place suddenly become dark and heard a high pitched ringing in his ears.  
Anti woke up sometime later and he was laying on a table. He could hear two people talking a little away from him. They were deep voices and they were talking about him.  
“There are no visible wounds on him. He is perfectly fine, not even a bruise or a scratch on him. I swear. I looked over him three times, but nothing is there. No soreness, no blood, no bruise. He’s perfectly fine.” The first voice spoke, deep and confident.  
“His arms were limp at his side and he was panting hard and he looked like he was trying to cough something up.” The second voice was echoey and had many layers to it, there was a slight ringing that started up when he talked.  
“Look, I looked over him many times. There are no physical injuries. Inside or out. He’s physically exhausted but otherwise he is perfectly fine. Healthy as he can be, from what I can tell. It would be in both yours and his best interest to go see Henrik, he’d know about Anti than I ever will.” The first voice said. “I’ll leave and go call Henrik to let him know Anti has been through something and that he’ll be there soon.” Anti heard footsteps walk away and a door open and close.  
Anti strained to hear something, but it was silent, except for a barely there ringing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in what looked like Henrik’s office but different. He knew this had to be Dr. Iplier’s office. He felt weak and his head hurt something fierce. He blinked and looked around. He found Dark a few feet from the bed, looking at him with a blank face. He stood straight, his suit was neat, his hair fell perfectly, he looked at Anti as if he were a boring piece of artwork. The only thing that kept Anti from spitting an insult was Dark’s eyes; they were softer than normal and he gazed at Anti with a look that could have been described as worried and relieved.  
Anti slowly sat up and swung his legs to the side of the table and stared at Dark as Dark stared back at him. He hated how flawless Dark looked, how unfazed his seemed. He narrowed his eyes and stood up and nearly fell to the ground as his knees buckled. He felt the air shift and a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a cold body. He looked up to see Dark standing there, his eyes boring into Anti. Anti grunted and growled, feeling himself start to glitch. He felt Dark’s arms tighten around him and saw something flash in Dark’s eyes, something that caused him to stop glitching and calm down. He huffed and settled for rolling his eyes. He felt Dark left him up and place him on the table again before stepping back.  
Anti eyed Dark and narrows his eyes. He didn’t trust this. He didn’t trust Dark. Dark was a manipulator, he was well known for it, so Anti had every right to be weary of him.  
“So… What did that fool mean by me not having any wounds? That fucker impaled me multiple times, rendered my arms useless and left me weak. I was coughing up blood for fucks sake.” Anti snarled, his eyes going black and his body glitching at the memory.  
“It was all a trick of the mind. You were never dealt any physical injury, but he made you believe that you were. The mind can be dangerous when presented with the right tools and thoughts,” Dark said slowly, his voice rumbling. Anti snarled and looked away, feeling anger and humiliation bubble up, then something came back that pushed those away.  
“You came. Before I blacked out I saw the darkness and I heard the ringing.” Anti looked at Dark, narrowing his eyes. He watched as Dark rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.  
“If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me.” Dark growled. Anti narrowed his eyes and smirked.  
“Same here. I’ll be the one to kill you. Not anyone else.” He saw Dark nod and he nodded back. He didn’t care for Dark and Dark didn’t care for him, but he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Dark while he was around because he’d be damned if someone else took away his opportunity to kill this bastard. He didn’t love Dark and he never would, but Dark was his and it would remain that way and he’d strike anyone down who dared tried to change that. Dark was his to kill, his and no one else's.

Dark held back a smirk as he stared at Anti. He may not care for Anti, but he would be the only one to cause him harm, as that demon found out today. Anti’s life was for him to take and no one else's. He would fight the whole world if it meant that he would be the one to strike Anti down. He wouldn’t let anyone touch this annoying glitch in front of him. Anti was his and he would make sure it stayed that way, come hell or high water and he was sure Anti felt the same way about him. No one would be able to get between them and their end goal and Dark, for one, was happy with that. He was perfectly happy with living his life with Anti if it meant him being the one to take him down. He didn’t love Anti, not even close, but Anti was his and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be more angsty than I was hoping for. Too late now right? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!!! Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
